To the Beats of Their Hearts
by MFerDLF
Summary: They started dancing again, this time no music to lead them. But this was okay, really- because they were dancing to the beats of their hearts.


**A/N: Request from a friend, who asked me to write more Jason/Piper :)**

**I do not own PJO/HOO.**

* * *

"Excuse me," Piper said, nudging her way out of the crowd of gods and demigods. She fisted a bit of the white fabric of her dress gently and lifted it up so she could walk without danger of tripping.

Piper craned her neck and tiptoed, but she couldn't even catch a glimpse of him. Where...?

She pressed her lips together and bit into her lower lip, a nervous habit that had become annoyingly common. "Please," she huffed, "excuse me-"

She wove her way into and out of tall white columns, her skirts sweeping beautifully behind her. Some part of Piper's mind was conscious of the music the gigantic speakers played, and she thought that she knew the song. It was a sort of waltz, and...

The crowd pushed against her, backtracking, and for a second she was confused. A chorus of excited murmurs rose and then she saw their reason: Percy and Annabeth, both looking radiant with glee as they twirled and waltzed around the dance floor, seemingly oblivious to the public that watched agape, and for a moment, she, too, stopped and stared.

Piper was so very happy for them- they had made it out alive, safe and sound, after all. Tartarus hadn't even affected them deeply.

Something caught her eye on the opposite side of the pavilion, driving her out of her reverie: a glimpse of gold and silver and a pair of big ruby eyes. This was followed by a sweep of deep purple skirts and long, dark hair as Reyna materialized next to her metal dogs. She was smiling, the first time Piper had seen her do so, and chatting animatedly with Leo, whose elfish grin seemed to know no limits.

Reyna saw her staring and, still smiling, nodded her head towards her left. Piper mouthed a hurried, "thank you" and walked towards the low building that Reyna had pointed.

The building was painted a light cream color, and on its roof hung some sort of plants from a brick-red pot. A colorful garden planted with abloom moonlaces sprawled on either side of the temple, illuminated by Greek torches.

And there, sitting on the roof, was Jason. One of his hands rested on his stomach, the other on the bandage on his forehead. His left foot was tapping animatedly to the beat of the faint music.

Piper stepped under the golden light the torches spilled, and she called out his name.

Immediately, he sat up, and his face lit up visibly at the sight of her. "Hey," he waved casually, although there was a coquettish air around him.

Piper pressed her shoulder against a white marble pillar and crossed her arms. She smiled up at him. "Hey."

Jason patted the space next to him and raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. She nodded, and a very controlled, very precise rush of wind swept her up and besides him.

Jason stood up and grabbed her hand just before she landed. He enveloped her in his arms, and she hugged him back tightly.

Piper hadn't seen him since the battle ended, two days ago: they had both been under heavy magical care in the infirmary, and she had been worried sick.

"We made it out, after all, huh?" Jason murmured into her braided hair.

For all response Piper laughed, relieved. "How's that head going?" she asked, withdrawing and holding him at arm's length.

"You look good," Piper mused, unable to hold back the smile that crept into her lips. And indeed he did, for showered in the golden light he looked like a Roman god: The first thing she noticed was that his light hair was tousled back and held there by the white gauze that covered his temple and forehead. Then her eyes wandered to the impeccable tuxedo in which he was dressed, to the red rose that rested in his pocket, and then up again to be captured into his stare.

He blushed bright red but laughed. "And you look stunning, Beauty Queen."

An unexpected burst of laughter reached their ears, and they both glanced down. There was Hazel, crouching next to a great Danes. The girl was smiling as she received the bouquet of fresh moonlaces that rested between the dog's jaw. Its tail wagged happily when it saw her smile stretch.

Hazel glanced at the flowers. "Thank you," she said, blushing lightly. Finally, she stood up, and just as the was turning Frank entwined his fingers with hers. She turned to face him and, wrapping one arm around his neck, Hazel kissed him on the lips lovingly, and he kissed her back. Then they walked away from the temple and back into the pavilion, arm in arm.

"They look so happy," Piper commented, and Jason nodded along. His hand found hers and they laced their fingers together.

Then his ears picked up again the faint melody of the fading waltz, and he said what was on her mind, "Shall we dance?"

Wordlessly, Piper wrapped both arms around his neck as he held her at the waist.

"You know, this reminds me a bit of that time we-" She frowned. "Never mind."

Jason twirled her once. "When...?"

"Well, the time we danced on the roof last year in... When we got together for the first time according to my memory," she smiled tentatively at the reminder, even though she knew there was no way Jason remembered.

She was surprised when she saw him smiling, too, and even more so when he urged her on.

"We danced." They swayed and Jason twirled her once again. "And the sky looked so very gorgeous, lit by hundreds of comets..." Her eyes scanned around to the festive lanterns hung near the pavilion which gleamed with the intensity in which the comets did that night.

Piper trailed off in whatever it was she was saying and looked at Jason. His little scar was barely visible as he leant down and kissed her.

Piper felt as if she'd been jolted awake by a strike of lightning when Jason's lips moved against hers. She returned the kiss eagerly and her hands went into his hair, bringing him closer. Her tongue swept his lower lip carefully and Jason parted his lips, granting her more access.

Finally, their breaths came in short gasps as they separated a little, although their foreheads were still touching. Jason pecked her lips affectionately once again.

They started dancing again, this time no music to lead them. But this was okay, really- because they were dancing to the beats of their hearts.


End file.
